All Things Considered
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: The Slammy Award ceremony is a change and different night for everyone. It also just might be the starting point of more things to come. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins, with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Taster for a potential story. Set on 9/12/13 Raw.


An idea that came after Raw, and something I thought could be the very first installment to another Shield/Kaitlyn story. Enjoy this taster. :)

It was hard not to let just a little bit of annoyance show on the face of the now Brunette diva as she turned away from the screen above her.

In fact, it was very hard, which proved to be right by the not at all amused snigger that escaped her lips. It wasn't to do with her being jealous, because quite frankly, the woman had an actual sense of maturity and pride, unlike some. But The Bellas? She couldn't wrap her head around it. After all, they had just waltzed back onto the scene without any kind of warning once again, getting handed opportunities left, right, and centre. It was childish to think, but Kaitlyn knew that the only reason they were currently of any sort of relevance was because of that stupid reality show they had managed to bag a spot in. The constant drama, bitching and bickering meant that they had earned Diva - or Divas - of the Year? It just wasn't reasonable. Kaitlyn frowned at the thought. She knew who the rightful winner should have been, and that woman was one Kaitlyn herself wasn't all that fond of at the moment. But she knew that she deserved it, certainly over The Bellas. That woman was AJ. The Divas Champion; the rightful Divas Champion. She'd definitely had the best year out of all of the Divas, and Kaitlyn liked to think that she was just behind AJ in the run. Because, come on, when was the last time a women's rivalry was as good as theirs? It just got to Kaitlyn a little, because the two of them had worked their butts off - this year and last year. Sure, nearing the end, Kaitlyn had a few obstacles that took her back slightly, but the effort and determination was still put in.

The Diva jerked a little at the arms that slid around her waist. Sighing lightly, she tilted her head back, the back of it resting just below his shoulder. She brought her hands to rest over his and lightly brushed over the skin with the tips of her thumbs. She smiled at actually being able to feel skin instead of the material of the gloves he wore to and in the ring. "Don't sweat it, they probably got a sly win. My guess is they kissed up to the right person. Or at least one of them did," Seth Rollins told her, Kaitlyn knowing that he was referring to Nikki. Of course, it would be her that got the Slammy. After all, it was known that she was getting serious with Cena, and Lord knows just how high his position is in the company.

She let out a chuckle and turned in his grasp, bringing her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck. "You're right. And I'm not infuriated to the point where I could break their pretty little faces with that darn thing, so I should be fine. Besides, I've grown to like Brie, I suppose. There are just Divas more deserving."

"Like you."

"And AJ." She smiled and tucked the untied hair behind his ear. "You're looking very, very nice, by the way. The suit thing's really working out for you, huh?"

"Suppose," he shrugged. Kaitlyn could see that he was humbled by what she said, and she tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, waiting for his cheeks to redden like they always did. She loved doing that to him because she knew how easily he blushed. He eyes traced down the the knee-length navy dress she wore. The one he loved on her and the one he had helped her choose for the night. It clinged to all the right places and loosened a little around her thighs. Damn, those thighs. "You're gorgeous." With that, he tugged her up so she stood on her tip toes and crashed down on her lips with his own. She sighed into the kiss as he deepened it, sliding his tongue along hers and catching her lips with his own. They'd almost shut out everything around them until the door clicked and flew open, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose standing there looking surprised whilst trying to figure out how to fix up a tie. Seth and Kaitlyn quickly jumped apart, trying to give the two men the innocent act.

"Hey now, we could have been anyone..." Reigns spoke up, raising a sarcastic brow to Seth.

Seth brushed passed Kaitlyn and over to the two men, not before sliding his fingertips slyly across her stomach and looking back with a grin. He turned to his team mates. "Except, this is our locker room, and no one dare enter here, so we're fine?" Seth questioned.

Dean gave a shrug and fixed his left cuff. "Eh, sure, just give us a heads up beforehand so we don't walk in on your little episodes. Or, you know, go find some closet or something."

"Sorry, we'll try and control ourselves for future preference, Dean..." Kaitlyn retorted with a sarcastic tone, and Dean smirked.

"You guys wanna go grab some refreshments before we go out and dazzle Seattle with these suits? And, of course, hand out a Slammy." The three of them chuckled at Dean and nodded.

"Are you planning on keeping on these suits for the after party?" Kaitlyn asked, and The Shield looked at one another for a second, then down at what they wore, obviously with self admiration. "Damn right we are," the reply came from Reigns, the man still trying to correctly position the tie he wore.

"We'll try not to out-dress your lovely self, Kait."

The woman laughed at the remark from Dean, shaking her head with a grin. "I'm sure women everywhere will be drooling at the sight of The Shield in suits. Black suits. You know, all black? It's quite the revelation."

She picked up the US title belt that sat just on the bench and handed it to Dean, for him Seth, and Roman to hold. Grabbing her iPhone, she slid the bar across and opened up the camera. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you're eager to see how great these things look with a title."

The men responded with a nod and stood beside one another. Seth held the right side, Roman the left, and Dean the middle. Their other hand stretched out and linked onto the others', joining to make their trademark gesture.

"Awesome," she muttered to herself as she took the picture.

Dean walked over to see it and sniggered. "You know, it'd be a much better photo if we still had those tag belts, and you still had that Divas title, Kait," he finally said, earning a look from each of them.

Seth nodded. "You're right, it would. We'll get that very picture, soon enough, right? Good things are soon to come, again."

They joined in a huddle, all four fists together before them. Roman smiled. "Those belts are coming back home where they belong."  



End file.
